Nile's Moemon Adenture
by Glaceon of Flames
Summary: For some reason, this story got deleted. I don't know why...but here it is, ill post the orignal summary soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry! Somehow this story got deleted, stuipid Fanfiction. Anyway, the document didn't get erased, so here it is!**

**Hey guys! This is my first story so I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Summary: An 17 year old girl named Nile sets out on her Moemon Journey in Unova. Along the way she will meet many new friends, foes, and Moemon! She is new at this, so her best friend Cheren helps her along the way. Will she survive, or end up crumbling while also trying to save Unova from Ghestis and his MINION N? Find out...NOW!**

* * *

" Yawnnnnn... "A young girl woke up from her slumber, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked like a mess, but then smirked. " Today's the day... " She said. She hopped out of her bed and ran to her dresser, She comed her green hair and threw on some clothes: A white shirt with blue sleeves and some jeans. She then threw on some white sneakers and brushed her teeth in a hurry, spitting out some blood. She slid down the stair railing and ran into the kitchen. Her older brother Nate had made her breakfest: Eggs and bacon with some toast, and some orange juice. But Nate was out with his girlfriend Rosa.

Nile quickly ate her breakfest and grabbed her back pack which held books, her X-Transeiver, and a small locket with a picture of her and her best friends: Cheren and Bianca. She ran out the door, and immediatly bumped into Cheren.

"Oh, Nile. I just came to tell you that they're almost out of Moemon at the lab, " Cheren has blue hair which parted at the middle of his forehead and he wore half-circle glasses. He has milky white skin and crystal blue eyes and a smug look on his face. He wore a white T-shirt with a jeans jacket and black pants.

"What! Shit! I gotta get there now! " Nile began running and didn't stop until she got to the lab. "Professor Juniper! "She called out. The Moemon Professor of Unova turned around.

"Oh Nile! You're late, "She said.

"I know i know! How many Moemon do you have left!? "She asked frantically, looking at the shelves only to find no moeballs left. She got a dissapointed look on her face.

"Unfortunatly, none", Pro. Juniper replied.

"Oh... " Nile had tears in her eyes, and just as she was about to leave...

" Oh wait! " Nile quickly turned around, smiling. " I do have one special Moemon, newly discovered, actually, " Juniper reached iside her coat pocket, and pulled out a moeball with a musical note on it. " Here, " she tossed the moeball to Nile and Nile squealed.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH! " Nile ran out of the lab to an empty field. She stared at the moeball with anticipation, she almost didn't want to open it, she loved excitment. But she just couldn't take it anymore. She threw the moeball, and a Moemon appeared from it.

The moemon had shy green eyes and long, curly maroon hair with a musical not hair clip. She was wearing a black dress with a green stripe across. She also wore a headband with a blue oval in the center. "H-Hello. My name is Meloetta. I do belive you are my new mistress? "

"... OH MY ARCEUS YOU ARE ADORABLE! " Nile screamed. She squeezed the moemon into a long hug, then released. " I never thought I'd get to meet a Meloetta! People that that they were legendary, but the're mythical like Victinis and Celebis. They were only disovered last month for crying out loud! " She blurted facts like Cheren, until Meloetta interupted.

"I don't mean to be rude..but are you going to name me? " The moemon asked. " I have some suggestions. Like Kira, or maybe Naomi, or even-"

"Your name's Melody. No changing, no nothing. " Nile declared.

"Oh.. Okay. So I guess you have to ( Gulp ) make a pact with me? "

Nile looked perplexed. "Huh? What the hell is that? " She asked. Melody stared at her.

"You have to have sex with me in order for me to officially become your moemon. "

"WHAT! NO NO NO NO NO NO! I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH A MOEMON! " Nile refused.

"So...so you don't want me to be your moemon? " Melody asked, tears building up. Nile thought of everything to say, until she asked.

"Is it really necesarry? " She asked.

"Mhm. You have to. It's a rule. Ever since Pokemon evolved into Moemon, peoples libido's have gone up, so it's now the law, mistress. " Melody explained.

Nile sighed. "Well if it is necesarry... I guess I have to. Wait...that means that Cheren must have... OH ARCEUS I'M SCARD FOR LIFE! " Melody giggled.

"The proper place to make a pact is in a moemon center. Or we could do it right here if you want... "

"Let's do it here, just get it over with... "Nile smirked, wondering how her first time would feel like. " Here we go I guess... "

* * *

** So that was chapter 1! Short, yes. But they will get longer as we progress. Well, I hope you enjoyed. See ya whenever the hell I update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter where Melody and Nile make a pact! I've never had sex before, but Gabriella( My GF ) has looked up ALOT of things on the interenet, while I just read it, and she's given me alot of pointers. Nile is based off me, so I'm just putting the things I would do. Sooooo...enjoy.**

* * *

"Sooo...how do we do this again?" Nile asked, taking her shirt off to reaveal a blue A-cup bra. Her and Melody had made their way to the Moemon Center in Aspertia city. Everyone pratically mauled them when they saw a Meloetta.

"Well...I think we just have sex and that's it. There's really nothing else to it. " Melody explained. She was in nothing but white panties, her clothes folded in a neat pile in the corner.

"Hmmm... I can do that..Yeah, seems simple enough. " Nile was now fully naked, and as Melody slipped off her panties, Pro. Juniper barged into the room.

"NILE! I-oh...well...here's some things that I forgot to give you back at the lab. " She set some things down, and bolted out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Both Nile and Melody had their poker faces on, then Nile picked up a Nintendo DSI looking device. " Cool, a moedex. " Nile set up her basic information, then scanned Melody.

**Moemon: Meloetta**

** Name: Melody**

** Species: Melody Moemon**

** Type: Normal/Psychic**

** Current Level: 5**

** Scarcity: Ultra-Rare**

** Diet: Meloetta are omnivoures.**

** Ability: Serene Grace**

** Height: 4'6**

** Weight: 68 lbs**

** Cup Size: A**

** Strong against: Fighting, Poison**

** Weak against: Dark, Bug**

** Attacks: Round, Quick Attack, Confusion( Yeah I know, only Round at level 5, but then she's be weak as hell )**

** Evolves into:None**

** Evolves from:None**

** Info: Not much is none about Meloetta, but they are very shy Moemon, only talking to their masters and their masters Moemon. They are able to sing beautiful melodies, making pleasureful moans dur****ing sex.**

"Ok... " Nile looked at the 5 moeballs the professor had left her, and then back at Melody. "Lets get started, shall we?"

She tackled Melody onto the bed, and began making out with her. She felt Melody's cold fingers massage her clit. And decided that she would pinch Melody's pink nipple.

Melody let out a beautiful sounding moan that pleased Nile's ears. The moedex was right, that sounded beautiful. Then, she felt Melody's fingers enter her, and her barrier being broken. She cried out and squeezed her eyes shut.

"S-Sorry! Did I hurt you? " Melody asked with worry in her voice.

" No, no. I'm ok. You can keep going. But now it's your turn. "

"What? What do you me-OH ARCEUS! " Melody let out another melody as Nile pumped 3 fingers inside of her.

" M-Mistress! Oh..oh...OHHH! " Melody cried out as she reached her climax, in which Nile quickly put her mouth over the moemons pussy, and swallowed all of her juices. " Okay, that's it. " Melody ran over to her headband and put it on Nile. She then squeezed her hairclip until it glowed blue.

" Wha? What are you doing? " Nile asked. Melodie's hair turned brown, then swirled into an ice-cream like hairstyle. Her blue eyes turned blue, and she staired at Nile.

" Already, from this point on, you're my bitch, get on your hands and knees. " Melody said sternly.

" Umm...ok? " Nile did as told, and then felt a tounge enter her. " Mmmmm.. "

Melody swirled her tounge around inside of her mistress, or bitch... Nile's muscles tensed, and she cried out.

"I'M CUMMING! " Nile released all over Melody's face, and her appearance returned to normal.

* * *

"So...what was that that happened, when you changed appearance like that? " Nile asked, both of them now fully dressed, Nile still wearing the headband.

"That was my Piourette form. She's alot more agressive and my psychich type changes to fighting type. "

" Oh... so hears your headband back. "

" No no, keep it. With your wearing it, I'll be able to transform whenever I want. "

" In that case, " Nile slid the headband around her neck and wore it as a necklace. " Now, do you wanna go with me to check on my friends? "

" Yes please, " The pair then walked out of the Moemon center, and set acourse for Cheren's house.

* * *

**So that was chapter 2, short again, but it takes a long time to write it, so I used to think it would take a long time to read it. So review! Please...for Melody's sake.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! BTW, this is my publishing system: Write several chapters before hand, and publish them each with some time in between, while working on other chapters. That way I wont have to keep you guys waiting too long for another chapter. I'm gonna make this one longer than the others, 1 had 885, while 2 had 767. Short, am I right?**

* * *

"Cheren, open up. " Nile demanded while knocking on Nathan's bedroom door. Cheren had not been answering for the past 10 minutes, and Nile was getting pretty pissed off.

"Maybe he's making a pact. " Melody suggested.

"I don't care, I've seen Nathan naked PLENTY of times."

"..."

"We went to a VERY weird summer camp. "

Nathan opened the door just a crack, so his head could peek out. "WHAT!?"

"Nathan, meet Melody, she's a Meloetta, " Nile said, showing off her new moemon. Cheren stared at the moemon, and Melody didn't say a word.

" How the hell did you get a Meloetta? " Cheren asked. " Nevermind. Hello there... "

Melody looked at him, then back down to the floor, not saying a word. "What's with her? "

"NATHAN! GET BACK IN HERE!

"IN A MINUTE FLAMERA! "

"Well, the moedex said that Meloetta's won't talk to anybody but their mistress and their moemon, so she wont talk to you. " Nile explained to him. Nathan then stared cold eyes at the moemon before him.

"Rude." He then slammed the door shut, and moans could be heard from inside the room. Nile just stood there, wondering who the hell she just spoke too, because that was NOT the stupid, innocent Nathan she met in kindergarten.

"Does he not like me? " Melody asked, tears in her eyes.

"No no...he likes you. Well, we should get going to the gym.. " Nile suggested. Melody nodded, and Nile hopped on her motorcycle outside, Melody floating beside her. They had a couple of battles along the way, Melody growing to level 11. Just as they were about to enter the gym...

"Patrat! " A brunnett moemon appeared. She has golden eyes, and was wearing a over-sized brown T-shirt and baggy jeans.

"Oh. My. Arceus. " Nile said in shock. '_I'm catching you.'_ She thought to herself. "Melody, Round. " Melody floated over Patrat, and circled her, doing a crapload of damage. She got a moeball from her belt, and threw it at Patrat.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Click!_

"Yay! We caught a Patrat! " Melody stated, floating around happily.

Nile smiled, and released the moemon. " Patrat, what should we name-What the hell? " Before Nile stood a 4'5, pail skinned moemon. She has calm fully black eyes, and black hair with red highlights in her short bangs. She wore a black coat with black fur at the neck, a red cape, and black boots. " What the hell are you?

"My name is Zorua. You caught me, you are my mistress. I will serve you in this life, and the next," the moemon said. She spoke with a calm voice with not even a hint of emotion.

"Cool.

"H-Hey! You're not a Alakazam! What kind of magic is that!?" Protested Melody. She was appalled that their was a moemon that could change shape. Although a list of them are Mew, Zorua, Zoroark, Ditto, and pretty much any moemon that could use transform.

"That was my ability, Illusion. I went as Alakazam because they are common around this area, and many people are seeking a Zorua at these times. With the natural camouflage coming in handy for hiding. " Zorua explained.

"Wait, why would people need to hide? " Nile asked curiously.

" Team Plasma. Do you remember them from two years ago, how Blake Hilbert defeated them? They have returned with a new goal: Take over Unova. But they still belive in freeing moemon from trainers, which I for one think that is foolish. " Zorua told them.

"Oh yeah, Cheren's brother knew him...Anyway, you should help with that. Now to name you...how 'bout Sakkaku? It means Illusion in Japanese, " Nile suggested.

" Wait, so I get Melody, and she gets Sakkaku? No fair! " Melody complained. She puffed her cheeks out, pouted, and crossed her arms.

"You are a psychic type, I am a dark type, I could easily defeat you in battle. So it is only natural that you would be jealous of me. " Sakkaku stated.

Melody's jaw dropped. "Wha-but-I don't-RAAAHHHH! I'LL KILL YOU! " Melody flew at Sakkaku, which she simply blocked with a Furry Swipes, creating several cuts on Melody's face. "O-Ow! T-that hurt! " Melody said.

"Sakkaku, if you're going to be apart of this team then play nice, " Sakkaku smirked. Nile scanned her new friend with the moedex:

**Moemon: Zorua**

**Name: Sakkaku**

**Species: Tricky Fox Moemon**

**Type: Dark**

**Current Level: 13**

**Scarcity: Rare**

**Diet: Zorua are omnivorous**

**Ability: Illusion**

**Height: 4'5**

**Weight: 70 lbs**

**Cup size: B**

**Strong against: Psychic**

**Weak Against: Fighting, Bug**

**Attacks:Scratch, Leer, Fake Tears, Pursuit, Furry Swipes**

**Info: Zorua are highly sought out because of their Illusion abilities. Along with their evolution, Zoroark, they are the only moemon capable of using Night Daze. They are also one of they few moemon who don't have a need to make a pact, they can just bite their masters and inject a venom.**

* * *

" WOW! " Melody exclaimed. The garden in front of the gym was amazing. There were flowers everywhere, and the grass was luscious and green. There was a sand battle area in the center of the garden. Nile even swore she saw a fire type in a garden!

" I still can't belive Cheren owns this entire place! " Nile exclaimed.

" I don't mean to be rude, but don't we still need to make a pact? " Sakkaku asked.

" Oh yeah... you can just bite me. Even though that might hurt a lot..."

" Nile! I really don't belive that you actually showed up! I didn't even know you started your journey today. " A young man stepped out of the gym. He wore a red shirt with a white tie, jeans, and had hair parted in 2 different directions. " Now, enough talk. I'm the gym leader that likes to get straight to the point, go Patty ( Unoriginal, I know. )! " Cheren tossed a moeball, and a brunnett moemon appeared from it. She has golden eyes, and was wearing an oversized dress that covered her entire torso and lower body.

" Hmmm.. good to see you again, too, Charan. " Nile said, sending out Melody. The two moemon stared cold eyes at each other, until Cheren called an attack.

* * *

** And Chapter 3 comes to a close! Longer, am I right? Now, I already have Nile's team ENTIRELY planned out, and yes, that fire type in the garden will join her. Guess who it is, you get an OC. Espeon, I am POSITIVE you can guess it. See ya whenever I update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long time no see? Yeah, i've been busy playing through Pokemon White 2 to get the gist of the story, and for some reason, this story got deleted :/ I know, weird... but I still have the documents, so I re-published it all at once. Anyhow, In this chapter, stuff happens! And Nile and Cheren's battle gets interupted!...even though it's gonna start riiiigggghhhttt...now.**

* * *

" Patty, use Bite! " Cheren commanded. The moemon lashed at Melody, baring her sharp teeth. With one quick jump, she was clamping down on Melody's shoulder.

" OW! I-it hurts! " Melody cried. _" I forgot..this is her first REAL battle...she's too weak right now, maybe if I.." _Nile though

" Melody, Round! " Melody opened her mouth, and let out a noise that caused Patty to fall to the ground..even though it was a 4 foot fall, it still hurt like hell. "'All right, now we're talking! Quick attack! " Nile called.

" Detect! " Patty's eye twinkled as Melody's body made contact with hers, and Patty seemed to be un-phased.

" HAH! You're going to have to do better if you wanna defeat me! " Patty taunted, scratching Melody's face. Nile was about to call another attack, until someone interupted.

" HELP! HELP ME PLEASE! " A Moemon Ranger called, running up to the battlefield. " M-my Herdier! "

" Calm down! What happened? " Cheren asked, returning Patty to her moeball, knowing that their battle was going to have to be put aside.

" T-Team Plasma! Those bastards took my Herdier! " The ranger explained. Both Nile and Cheren's eyes widened. Hadn't Team Plasma been taken down by the legendary trainer Blake Hilbert?

" What the hell? That's impossible! Blake and the gym leaders took down Team Plasma 2 years ago! How could they have returned? "

" Cheren's right... Team Plasma should be gone.." Nile pondered at the event. " Oh well! Melody, Sakkaku, let's go! " The two trainers followed the path of the ranger to a ranch in Floccesy Town, and they then split up, since they didn't know where the Herider was.

" Sakkaku, sniff the air, " The Zorua sniffed the air around them, then pointed the way. " Good job, I think we're gonna use your help A LOT more times in the future. " Nile and the 2 moemon headed east a couple of yards, until they heard a bark.

" Help! Y-You! Stay away from me! " A Herdier cried. Sakkaku let out a bark that sounded like a puppy's, and the Herdier responded with a bark that sounded more like a German Shepards bark. Melody hovered above the Herdier and the Team Plasma grunt, just as Nile came running.

" What the hell...? " The person she was looking at COULDN'T be in Team Plasma! Team Plasma wore mideavil looking uniforms, this one looked like a ninja pirate! Also, she thought she recongized the person in the mask, but she just couldn't put her finger on the name.

" What do you want? Get out of here and go play dolls, kid, " the woman said. Not really a woman, 'cause she looked about 12 years old. The first thing Melody did was snatch up the Herdier, the ranger running of with her. " You little...That was gonna be my first moemon! One day, I'll find you, and I will defeat you! " The girl ran off, dissapearing like a ninja pirate.

" That was..weird, " Nile and Cheren then headed back to the battlefield, readying their next battle.

* * *

**Jesus Christ..I'm sorry this took a MONTH to get her, and it's only 661 words. I've been doing some things, and also, I lost my virginity over the time :D. Gabby, you own my virginity, so you own me..even though I also own YOUR virginity, so I own you, too! The next couple chapters will probally be shorter, but eventually, things will be longer. See ya soon!**


End file.
